


And Still Merlin Waited

by Dream Painter (randomelity)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Merlin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomelity/pseuds/Dream%20Painter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And with each passing age, he would think, "Surely, Albion's need for Arthur could be no greater than now?" Finale tag. Angst. Spoilers for ALL episodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Still Merlin Waited

0o0

After Arthur died, Merlin kept the dragon's final words to him close to his heart - about Arthur being the Once  ** _and_**  Future King, about how he would return when Albion's need was greatest. He realized it would take a while, so he prepared himself to wait.

Gaius was the first to leave him, his beloved father figure welcomed into death's embrace. It was a peaceful end, relatively painless. The physician had lived a good long life. That didn't mean that the pain of his passing wasn't crushing for Merlin.

The knights followed after that, some taken in battle, others in sickness. Much as he considered them each close friends, their loss was nothing compared to Guinevere's death. Gwen had been Merlin's first friend in Camelot. Furthermore, her passing brought back the pain of losing Arthur all over again.

Camelot passed on to another - a good and faithful knight. In the lack of an heir, there was no better man to be chosen. Merlin did not remain.

The sorcerer began to travel as he bid his time, helping people when he could. He never did see the dragon, again, and Kilgarrah's loss weighed no less heavily on him than any of the others.

Still Merlin waited for Arthur's return. And with each passing age, he would think, "Surely, Albion's need for Arthur could be no greater than now?"

But with each passing age, there was still no Arthur. And still Merlin waited, the man without his destiny. Until finally…

Time has reached the modern age, and Merlin cannot help but wonder if maybe the dragon was wrong.

 0o0

_End._


End file.
